un angel llora
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: oneshort Las flores no llegan ,el poema se acabo,lo que un día fue amor en amargura se volvió..ella quiere regresar el tiempo que paso sys por fis dejen reviws!para poder revivir los placeres del ayer...aclaraciones..
1. Chapter 1

_**UN ANGEL LLORA**_

-Bombón..sabes yo... yo nunca me olvidare de ti...

-sonriendo la rubia le respondió-si..nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos..- al de mirada zafira al parecer sin entender lo k sus pocas palabras significaron...

poco después se podían observar en la obscura noche unas hermosas estrellas fugases surcando el cielo..

-darien..

-dime..

-me quieres..

-por supuesto que te quiero..

-dime..como cuanto..?

-para que quieres saberlo..

-dime..como cuanto..-insistió la rubia al de mirada azulada..

-bien te lo diré..mi amor por ti es..tan infinito como el cielo..

-darien..lo dijo sonriendo para después fundir ese amor jurado ante la luz de la luna con un hermoso beso...

la hermosa y resplandeciente luna alumbra un bello palacio..al fin Tokio de cristal estaba naciendo..y junto a el ,él inicio de una bella era..

-darien..te amo...

-yo... también te amo princesa..

-darien..vayamos a urano a visitar a las chicas las extraño...-lo decía sonriendo

-ahora no serena estoy algo ocupado..

-darien..por k no vamos a Marte rey me dijo k..

-serena no podemos tenemos una reunión en la noche lo as olvidado..

-yo...

Las flores no llegan ,el poema se acabo 

_**Lo que un día fue amor en amargura se volvió..**_

-aun mirando la luna fighter..

-e..-sonriendo volteo a ver a su princesa..

-lo siento no puedo evitarlo..esk..

-ya a pasado algo de tiempo..Tokio de cristal a sido fundado y..

-lo se..-trato de decir con una sonrisa aunk..muy en el fondo aun Seiya vivía dentro de ella..-lo se..-finalmente suspiro con agonía y se dirigió a su princesa ambos caminaban hacia adentro del hermoso palacio del planeta de las flores..

-te invito a salir...

-pero..por k..?

-por k no tengo nada que hacer..

-que..uy k mal educado..

-vamos demás no tienes planes o si.

-yo..claro..tengo que comer dulces ..leer historietas ..y..y.

-no tienes planes verdad..

-a..yo..

-bien te espero en el parque a las 10..nos vemos..

-que..,oye no espera..!!

**fin flash back..**

sonrió con melancolía se estaba paseando por los jardines del hermoso palacio...hermoso si que lo era..pero..pero aun lo tenia.. un existía ese vació dentro de su corazón.. y lo peor era k ella era la única responsable de ese vació..y ella..ella lo sabia..

_**ella quiere regresar el tiempo que paso**_

_**para poder revivir los placeres del ayer..**_

-enserio quieres ir..?

-si..me gustaría verla..se..se k..

-tu..o..-sonrió..-tu o Seiya..

-suspiro un poco..-Seiya.. maker la extraño..no me importa verla en los brazos de otro..solo..solo quiero verla..

-suspira..-la princesa lo sabe..?

-no..-nego..-solo será un par de horas..y..y regresare...lo..lo prometo.

-sonrió colocando su mano en su hombro..-de acuerdo..te cubriré.

-sonriendo lo abrazo..poco después.. una luz lo cubrió y al dispersarse la luz una apuesto chico de mirada zafira surgió para en instantes desaparecer..

_**ya no puede ver las cosas igual**_

_**por que en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo**_

_**ya el océano a perdido su color azul**_

sigue paseando por los jardines..solo..solo recordando...

-mira que lindo osito.

-bien será mío..-en instantes de un hábil movimiento saco al pequeño oso...

-gracias..

-que..!

-gracias por regalarme el oso..

-que..-sonrió y se lo coloco en su camisa..-si quieres uno consíguelo tu misma..

-ya me lo esperaba..-.-

**fin flash back**

ya..ya no pudo mas y una lagrima broto de sus hermoso celestes..para..para después susurrar un nombre..un nombre que solo pronunciaba en silencio..

_**las estrellas miran..la luna la abraza..**_

sintió una punzada dentro de su corazón ya no estaba lejos..pronto..pronto la vería..aunk..aunk algo..algo le preocupaba..sabia..sabia k..tal vez ya..ya no lo recordaría..

_**y un ángel llora...**_

llego a su recamara..no sabia ya k hacer..se..sentía tan mal..todo..todo estaba mal..su futuro..su futuro k supuestamente tendría k ser el mejor..se convirtió en el mas amargo..

_pasaron ya los años.. ya el se olvido_

_de el amor que prometió cuándo la conoció..._

-sabes...terminando el concierto te secuestrare..

-por..por k..por k no..por k no..lo..hiciste..-por k..-lo decía tristemente cuando..vio..cuando vio quizás su libertad...

sonrió..mirando..un hermoso palacio..con un extenso jardín..se percibía mucha paz y tranquilidad..diviso algunos guardias así k si no quería ser descubierto tendría k apresurarse..tomo..una hermosa rosa roja del extenso jardín para encaminarse a su destino ..sabia k seria por breves instantes..pero..pero k importaba solo..solo quería verla..solo eso..el camino en los pasillos se le hacia extenso..e infinito..al fin..al fin llego a la gran puerta..la gran puerta donde sabia k detrás de ella, ella se encontraba..el lo sabia..su...su corazón se lo decía..y lo hizo lentamente abrió la puerta..

-bom..bombón..-

_**entra en la habitación y en la cama el la vio**_

_**todo su cuerpo frió la tristeza la mato..**_

-bombón..-con temor la volvió a llamar..no..no respondía...

todo el plació..esta frió..el cielo gris ahora es su único acompañante..la calidez a desaparecido..

_**las flores ya llegaron..el poema empezó..**_

_**sobre una tumba fría el llora su dolor...**_

-Seiya..te..tenemos k irnos..-pero no responde..-Seiya..

-princesa..lo..lo mejor ser a dejarlo solo-sensatamente hablo..

-pero maker..-suspiro..-deacuerdo..-se puso de pie y se alejo dejándolo..solo..solo en su dolor..

_**el solo quiere regresar el tiempo que paso..**_

_**para poder perderse así en la dulzura de su voz..**_

-fighter!!-llamo..-maldita sea ya paso un año y tu..-reclamaba una peliplateada..

-yo..-yo.. solo..quiero estar sola..-al decirlo una luz lo cubrió y dio paso a Seiya el cual miro a healer para después marcharse..marcharse y perderse ne el extenso bosque que rodeaba el plació en el planeta de las flores..

_**ya no puede ver las cosas igual**_

_**en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo**_

_**y el océano a perdido su color azul**_

-déjame..déjame remplazarlo..

-que!

-solo..solo déjame remplazarlo..

**fin flash back**

_**las estrellas miran la luna lo abraza**_

-yo..yo.. ya no..ya no puedo mas..-se dejo caer de rodillas-ya no puedo!!- ya no le importaba nada..cuando..cuando una hermosa luz cayo frente a el...

_**y un ángel llora...**_

-bom..bombón...

_**las estrellas miran..la luna lo abraza..**_

-sonrió..la luz se despertó el..y el en ese momento..miro al cielo infinito..

-espérame!!

_**y un ángel llora..**_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

K tal e? es mi segundo oneshort espero aya sido de su agrado y por fis déjenme reviw si...a y recuerden la actualización en **AMARTE **ya esta es k..hay esto se me ocurrió mientras actualizaba y esk esta canción.,,weno realmente no se quien la canta pero esta muy linda y weno se me ocurrió esto al escucharla (cosa k no es novedad en mi cada k escucho un bonita canción jaj) en fin espero reviws incluso si es para decirme k no les gusto para nada.. enserio no me molestare ok ahora si nos estamos leyendo en **AMARTE ** se despide por ahora su amiga

AISHITERUKOU 


	2. aclaraciones

holp si lei sus reviw y creo si, si tienen razon faltaron los separadores inclusive no se por k se paso asi por k yo colok separadores en forma de (corazoncito) creo k ese tipo de simbolos o formato no lo acepta la pagina o no se jaja los separadores van al principio..en fin lo de las letras en negrita y k estan centradas..es la cancion..se supone o eso keria dar a entender era k serena habia dejado ir a seiya estando enamorada de el para no cambiar el futuro en fin con el paso del tiempo darien como k se aleja de ella (en pocas palabras la deja) la cancion habla de como se siente serena..y de como no resistio mas la tristeza y prefirio kitarse la vida ..seiya entra en ese mometo el es el k la ve y llora su ausencia..(en pocas palabras el es el angel) al final da a entender k serena aparese frente a el..y pues el decide alcanzarla..esa es la idea k keria tranasmitir pero creo k si hay confusiones espero comprendan...en fin espero no haberme extendido y espero me digas ahora si k te paresio el fic...

-Bombón..sabes yo... yo nunca me olvidare de ti...

-sonriendo la rubia le respondió-si..nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos..- al de mirada zafira al parecer sin entender lo k sus pocas palabras significaron...

poco después se podían observar en la obscura noche unas hermosas estrellas fugases surcando el cielo..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-darien..

-dime..

-me quieres..

-por supuesto que te quiero..

-dime..como cuanto..?

-para que quieres saberlo..

-dime..como cuanto..-insistió la rubia al de mirada azulada..

-bien te lo diré..mi amor por ti es..tan infinito como el cielo..

-darien..lo dijo sonriendo para después fundir ese amor jurado ante la luz de la luna con un hermoso beso...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

la hermosa y resplandeciente luna alumbra un bello palacio..al fin Tokio de cristal estaba naciendo..y junto a el ,él inicio de una bella era..

-darien..te amo...

-yo... también te amo princesa..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-darien..vayamos a urano a visitar a las chicas las extraño...-lo decía sonriendo

-ahora no serena estoy algo ocupado..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-darien..por k no vamos a Marte rey me dijo k..

-serena no podemos tenemos una reunión en la noche lo as olvidado..

-yo...

en fin hay ban los separadores los cuales dan a entender tiempo transcurrido en fin ahora si espero n haberles kitadoe l tiempo con todo esto pero esk si keria aclarar ok..

se despide su amiga AISHITERUKOU y ahora si espero reviws...


End file.
